


Before the Storm

by himekohimura



Series: OTP Challenge Thor/Loki [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, Childhood, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor thinks that thunderstorms are pretty awesome, Loki thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the OTP Challenge on Tumblr. Find my list [Here](http://agentreindeer.tumblr.com/post/35452941810/ill-be-doing-this-to-thor-loki-hope-no-one)

The storm raged mercilessly outside as Thor watched on with childlike awe. Rarely did such storms ravage Asgard with their strength and this was the first Thor saw himself. Outside he could see the trees bent sideways and debris flew dangerously above rooftops. The palace itself had been shielded from the storm and many of the occupants of the city were housed in the receiving room of the palace. His mother had sent them to bed early, afraid that they would lose themselves among the mass of strangers.

But Thor could not sleep with such an amazing sight to be seen right outside of his window. He pressed the magicked binoculars he stole from the treasure room to his eyes and watched. The storm had destroyed many buildings already and he could see distant fires alight. 

Odin had told Thor that there was a weapon that could control the power of a thunderstorm, carrying with it the destructive might of lightning and wind. Thor liked to fancy that he was it’s owner. To have such power would bring worlds to their knees as Gungnir had done for Odin. Such glory was fitting for a prince of Asgard, Thor thought gleefully as he watched another rooftop shred to pieces. 

It was dreams of conquest and destruction that the unexpected knock on his door disturbed. Thor sat up in his bed, annoyed. “Come in,” he said with all the fake authority he could muster, trying to imitate his father’s own lower tones and failing. He was only 8 Asgardian winters, after all.

The door opened slowly and a black head peaked around it. “Thor?” the voice of his brother trembled slightly. 

“Loki, you shouldn't be out of your bed! Mother will be cross,” Thor scolded and the smaller boy whimpered, shrinking back.

“But Thor--”

“No buts, Loki. Back to bed with you--” A flash of lightning lit up the bedroom and Loki’s responding scream was muffled by the heavy roar of thunder.

Thor crashed back into bed as the cold bundle of his brother launched itself into Thor’s arms. “Thor, don’t make me go back to bed,” Loki pleaded, gripping his brother tight. “Please, Thor. Please.”

Thor frowned, almost ready to protest until Loki looked up with those big green eyes of his and Thor crumpled. “Okay, okay, get in the covers, you’re freezing!” 

Once they were settled comfortably, Loki secure and warm, wrapped up in Thor’s arms did Thor tell Loki of his plans to conquer all the nine realms with the power of the thunderstorm. “And you can be right next to me. Because Heimdall says the safest place is at the heart of the storm.”  
The palace is in an uproar the next morning when the youngest prince is found missing from his bedroom only to be calmed when Frigga goes to check in on Thor and finds her two sons wrapped tightly around each other fresh after-storm sun.


End file.
